


Coldfire Codex

by HircinesHuntingGround



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Coldharbour, F/F, F/M, Necromancy, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround
Summary: After retrieving her soul from Coldharbour, Liselle Yvette has once again caught the attention of Molag Bal’s followers. She seeks aide from her brother, Damienund, and Abnur Tharn. As the two men finally find her, she’s already been sent back to Coldharbour. When she returns to Tamriel, she’s not the same person, as she's missing a vital piece of herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few months after Moldy Balls is defeated and before Elsweyr. I have no clue what I am doing and the title may change if I find a more fitting title. I've included a picture of Liselle. I'll hopefully have something for Damienund.

A small banekin popped out of a portal and looked around the room. It spotted the person his mistress summoned him to meet and walked up to him. An old Imperial Battlemage. “You! My Mistress needs your assistance at once!” The banekin hopped around as the man stared at it. Only one person was haughty enough to summon him in such a way. Liselle Yvette. The Vestige. He shook his head. At least it was a stable summoning. She’d been practicing with her long distance summoning.

“Tell your Mistress that Abnur Tharn is preoccupied and wishes to not be disrupted.” He turned away and went back to perusing his bookshelves, hoping that if he ignored it, it would go on its way.

“Sire, Mistress is in grave danger…”

“I am not your sire. And if the Vestige…” He shook his head. “If Liselle is in grave danger, that sounds like something I do not need to involve myself with. Now,” he held his hand out towards the banekin, red glowing magick forming in his palm, “I’m currently in the middle of doing some research.”

The banekin ran in the opposite direction. It was too late. The creature disappeared with a satisfying ‘pop’. Tharn turned back to his shelves.

 

Liselle sat huddled against the wall of the cell. Her tawny brown draped over her shoulders instead of in its normal low ponytail. She looked up when she felt a twinge of pain. Her banekin failed. She sighed heavily. She looked down at her raw hands. The chipped fingernails. The chunks of missing skin on her palms. Her clothing ripped at seams and covered in grime. She shook her head and clenched her hands into fists.

She didn’t expect much from Tharn. After all, he ran off with the Amulet of Kings after she defeated Molag Bal. She shivered at that name. He left the Companions and took the Amulet for himself. He hadn’t even contacted her. That bastard! She slammed her hand on the ground. She was a fool. A shameless fool.

He’d never answered her letters prior, why would it change that she was captured? Captured by a small group of Mannimarco devotees. Fucking Worm Cult. She shook her head.

And, the only reason she couldn’t get out was the magicks warding the cell and the manacles around her ankles. She’d managed to siphon a small portion of magicka to send two banekins. The other was alive and well and possibly completing its task. She wouldn’t know until it could return to her side. Even then, she felt the binding wither and stretch. She was losing reserves. She clenched her teeth and slammed her hand on the floor again. “Damn it all! Curse every single one of you lowlife degenerate asswipes! Once I get out of these chains—“ A rock hit her forehead. She felt the hot blood trickle down her cheek. She glared at the guard, another necromancer, responsible.

“Shut up, Vestige! You can’t do anything with those on. If you want your family to live you should stay quiet back there.” He pointed to the chains around her ankles. The runes glowing with various intensity.

“Mother fuckers!” Liselle spat at the guard’s feet. “You shits can’t do anything! With Mannimarco gone and your master Molag Bal licking the wounds I gave him!” She stood up and grabbed the guard through the bars. “And threatening the Yvette’s?? You don’t know a thing about my family if you’re planning to do something to them?” She scoffed. “Amatuers!”

“Without anyone to save you, how long before you're begging to be sacrificed to Lord Molag Bal…again?” He glowered and smirked.

“How do you know no one’s looking for me?” She glared.

“You don’t know where you are. You’ve been here for a week. If no one shows up soon.” He laughed. “For being the Vestige, you are pathetic.”

She tugged on the guard’s robe until his head collided with the bars. Satisfied with the loud bang and the ringing from the bars shaking, she let go of his limp body. “You’ll be the one wishing you were in Coldharbour once I make it out of here…” She glared at the other necromancer who backed away. “If you’ve got anything to say, say it now while I’m behind these bars.”

  


Damienund Yvette stood outside the Tharn mansion in the Imperial City. He tapped his foot as he looked around. He had to find a way inside if it’s the last thing he did. After all, he is partially to blame for the events that lead him to the Tharn mansion, so very far from Daggerfall. He groaned loudly and ruffled his short brown hair, a shade darker than his sister’s tawny brown.

He could always try the front door, but knowing a few servants in his day, they wouldn’t let him in so readily. He shrugged and if they didn’t let him in, then he’d force his way in. He knocked on the door and greeted the servant. Next thing he knew, he was standing in the same room as Tharn. Oh boy, what did his sister see in this man?

“And I presume you have a decent reason to come to my house?” Tharn hadn’t even bothered to look up at him.

Damienund clicked his tongue. “Ellie’s been missing for 7 days. She sent a banekin with her whereabouts but I can’t go because my cover’s been blown.” He ruffled his short hair and groaned. “You are the only person Liselle would trust me with.”

Tharn looked up at Damienund. “You’re her older brother?” He stood up from the desk and looked him over. “She managed to send a banekin to you as well…? Intriguing.” She had been improving her long distant summoning if she managed to summon two stable banekins to two different locations.

“Did you not get her message?”

“I destroyed that thing when it arrived. I’ve no time for children’s games.”

Damien charged at Tharn and grabbed him by the shoulder. He slammed him into the bookshelf. “They are planning on sending her back to Coldharbour in exchange for Mannimarco. She trusts you.”

“She is a fool for doing so. And you’re a fool for thinking I would help.” Tharn grabbed Damien’s hand and pulled it of his shoulder. He dusted his shoulder.

“You bastard!” Damien’s fist hit Tharn in the jaw. “After she saved your ass from Coldharbour…”

Tharn rubbed his jaw. He dusted off and fixed his armor. He flattned his hair down. “And? She had no other option but to save me from Mannimarco’s clutches if she wanted to get to the Amulet of Kings. We made a fair exchange.”

“Filthy skeever.” Damienund groaned. Beating this skeever up wasn’t going to solve anything. He pulled at his hair and groaned. “What will it take for you to help me?”

“You want to bargain now?” Tharn arched and eyebrow. “The Yvette family isn’t as renowned as they once were. Though, with Liselle being the Vestige… I’m sure that’s sent the gentlefolk towards your residence. Now, do not bother me again. Liselle is capable of rescuing herself.”

“Abnur Tharn. I will give you the Yvette family staff and a map to artifacts. Liselle told me you were looking for something to stop the war. They will belong to you… If you just come with me to this stupid ruin to save my stupid sister. I’m begging you…” Damien grinded his teeth and knelt down. He held his hands in his lap.

“That staff opens your family’s private vault doesn’t?” Tharn rubbed his chin. Damien looked at him and nodded. “Very well. Your sister will need to help me locate these artifacts on the map.”

“Oh joy. You know she’d be a happy fool if you mention ancient ruins and Abnur Tharn in the same sentence.”

“Well, I’m glad to see we are in agreeance over Liselle’s antics. I’ll gather my belongings and meet you at the wayshrine.”

“I’ll open a portal. I know where they’re keeping her.” Damien stood up. Magick swirled in his hands and he reached out in front of him, literally ripping a portal in thin air. “I can keep it open for 15 minutes, but the faster I close it, the more useful I will be.”

  


Damien inhaled the crisp air of Glenumbra. He turned when he felt the portal being used. He closed the portal when Tharn stood next to him. “There’s an old Ayleid ruin the Worm Cult is using as storage. I trailed them there when they had Liselle.”

Tharn frowned and then sighed. “You trailed them and didn’t save her? Are all the Yvette’s lacking in common sense?”

“I don’t have an excuse for you.” He ran his hand through his hair. “If I tried anything, my cover would be blown.”

“So, you are a necromancer?” Tharn scoffed. “Great. Another Yvette idiot.” He shook his head. “No matter. Your staff is as good as mine and the treasure your father so desperately wanted to flaunt.”

Damien’s face fell. “He actually wanted to offer those you…”

“What did he wanted in exchange? Something of that worth wouldn’t be given away for free?”

“He wanted to try and force you to marry Ellie…”

Tharn studied his face. He was serious. Did the Yvettes really lack common sense? He shook his head. “That’s…” He hummed. “That’s not the kind of exchange I was looking forward to.”

Damien ground his teeth. “Yes. Maux and I both agree it’s not a fair exchange. Ellie needs to be free. Not some old has-beens wife. No offense.” He shrugged. “While I’m sure she nice to look at and get under the bedsheets, she’s not really a marriage kind of gal.” Damien put his hands on his hips and looked at Tharn.

Tharn cleared his throat. “I see. Liselle has told you of our relations then? That’s certainly forthcoming of her.”

“No, she keeps that private. But you two weren’t exactly hiding it. Even after all that time, you honestly feel nothing for her?? Not even a little.”

“I will admit, I do miss mocking her. Watching the two gears in her head turn is rather amusing.”

“You’ll be lucky if I don’t add another Tharn to the grave.” Damien shrugged. “Let’s just go get my sister and get this over with.” He walked down the road without another word straight to the ruins. He looked around. “Odd. They were here before I left to get you.” Damien rubbed this chin.

Tharn knelt down and studied the ground. “There’s wheel and horse tracks going this way. You didn’t mix up the ruins, did you?” Tharn sighed and stood up. “They seem to have been here. The tracks are fairly fresh…” He pointed with his staff in the direction of the tracks.

“There’s another supply camp that way. Perhaps…” Damien dodged out of the way of a flaming skull. “Shit.”

“I knew I smelled rats.” The necromancer held up both hands, green and teal magicks swirled around them. Bone armor formed a barrier around his body and two skeletons dug their way through the earth. “The vestige is long gone. To be offered up to Lord Molag Bal.”

“You lot honestly think Molag Bal would release Mannimarco in exchange for the Vestige? You certainly are optimistic at the very least.” Tharn shook his head and held his staff in battle ready position. His red magicks spilled out of his hand. He looked over at where Damien had been. A bone colossus stood in his spot and nodded at Tharn. Tharn aimed his magick at the bone armor around the necromancer as Damien took two strides towards the skeletons and obliterated them with ease. The bones scattered.

The necromancer fell backwards. Damien reached out and grabbed him, squeezing his body with two hands. “Now, this is the part where you tell us where they’ve taken the Vestige.” Tharn frowned.

“The…” He gasped. “There’s Ayleid ruins over the hill and up the road. There…” He gasped and clawed at Damien’s bony hand. “They plan to do the ritual there.”

“Let’s go, Damienund. And it would be wise to dispose of him. We don’t need any ‘rats’ scurrying about.” Tharn started in the direction of the tracks. He paused momentarily when he heard a scream and then footsteps behind him. He briefly looked over at a disheveled Damien and continued. “That’s some profound necromancy. It’s a shame no one knows.”

“Thanks… I think? Ellie is aware that I ‘dabble’.”

Tharn arched an eyebrow. “Dabble? No, no. You are an expert.” Tharn shook his head. While they lacked common sense, the Yvette family seemed to embrace the arcane arts. If Liselle could summon both several daedra and atronachs at the same time whilst holding a shield. He shook his head again. Even without the Amulet of Kings to aid her, she’d been a menace towards Molag Bal and the other foes before her. She was, certainly, not the person someone wanted as an enemy. He turned back to Damien. “It's a gift. Embrace it.”

Damien arched his eyebrow. “I guess I’ll take that compliment from you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry! It’s short! I’m revealing a new character and I didn't want to leave it as a cliffhanger.

Liselle narrowed eyes as she walked into the ruins after the necromancers. She’d been to this particular ruins before. Beautiful when it wasn’t littered with rot. This was going to be the end of the line for her. She had managed to build up some more magicka. Enough to send 1 more banekin. But who?  She groaned internally. Tharn wouldn’t answer. Her brother would. But would he be close enough?

“It’s going to be a glorious day to send you back to Coldharbour.” The necromancer, the one she knocked out previously, laughed.

“Oh, is Molag Bal expecting me? Will I have a grand entrance? Is there going to be alcohol and a grand masquerade? A dance? All for me?” Liselle glared at him.

“Bite your tongue, Vestige.” He snapped.

Liselle kicked the back of the necromancer’s knee. They buckled under his weight and he fell down the steps. “Oh, I’m sorry.” She continued down the stairs and stepped on him as she passed. He groaned. Another necromancer helped him up.

“I hope you’re ready to go back to Coldharbour.” He spat blood on the floor next to her feet.

“Will you be ready to go there when your life ends? A whole lifetime of torment? Well actually, you’ll be dead so, it’ll be an eternity.” Liselle shrugged. “Let’s get this over with. Hurry up now. I haven’t got all day.” She walked on ahead of the necromancers.

“I see you are more than ready to be back in Coldharbour with our Lord?”

Liselle looked up and arched an eyebrow. This must be the new ‘Mannimarco’. The new worm king. “I’m always ready to get back to Coldharbour and finish off your lord.”

The man’s jaw tightened. He narrowed his eyes. “Well, I’m deciding if I should just send you there intact like he wanted or to kill you as a sacrifice???”

Liselle laughed. “Oh, he wants me there? With my soul intact? Interesting.” She shook her head. “If he wants me alive, you better listen. Killing me will momentarily relieve your frustrations but anger your lord. Go ahead! Be ready to face countless lifetimes of torture for killing me. I’ll be sure to enjoy the show while I’m there.” She tilted her head.

The Head Necromancer ground his teeth and then clicked his tongue. He nodded his head and a portal ripped open near them. Liselle involuntarily shivered at the cold that blew through the portal. She held her breath.

 

“There’s the ruin.” Damien said between breaths as walked up to the partially intact ruin. He sprinted down the stairs and into them.

Tharn shook his head but followed after. “If you were going to just charge in, why did you bother to ask for my assistance? Surely, this is something you can handle without my help? I’m a rather busy man.”

“Taking on a whole cult? By myself?? Look, I needed someone to help her and…” Damien arched an eyebrow as he walked deeper into the ruins. “Shit. They’ve already started the ritual. We need to hurry.”

“Praytell, what exactly is to happen to her?”

“Did you not listen to me? These bastards are trying to send Ellie back to Coldharbour.”

“Both parties will be sorely disappointed. Molag Bal will not release Mannimarco, and they’re even bigger fools than you and Liselle if they think **HE** would even dare to release that betrayer. Liselle has travelled to Coldharbour multiple times. With her notes, she probably will be out in no time. So, I don’t understand why you are anxious about this.” He waved his hand.

“Fine. Alright. Go on your merry way. I haven’t a clue why I even bothered.” Damien threw his arms in the air and continued down the corridor.

“Oh. At this point, I’m here for the Yvette's treasure.” Tharn followed after Damien.

Damien’s teal magick swirled around his hands. Two skeletons dug through the earth. He sent them to scout ahead. “Be ready… There’s… not as many as I thought there’d be.”

“Are you watching through your pawns’ eyes?” Tharn arched an eyebrow.

“It’s easier than scouting myself. Shit… They’ve got the portal opened. We need to hurry.”

Liselle looked back when she heard creaking of bones. _Great, skeletons_. She rolled her eyes and turned towards the portal.

“Ellie!!!”

Liselle turned and saw her brother punch a necromancer in the face as he ran down the stairs. “Damien…” Her eyes widened as she saw Tharn following right behind her brother. “Tharn…” She whispered.

“So, you decided to betray us Damienund? Officially? Well, maybe if you rejoin us, we can—“

Damien threw his fist into the necromancer’s face. “Like hell, I’m coming back to you guys!”

The necromancer rubbed his chin. He tilted his head towards the portal. Two other necromancers grabbed ahold of Liselle’s arms and pushed her towards the portal. “Say your last farewells.”

“Liselle!!” Damien reached out his sister. He grabbed air. “Fuck!” He turned around and threw another punch at the necromancer. “Shit!” He summoned up more skeletons and sent them after the other necromancers as he continued to punch the head necromancer. “I swear I’ll murder you all and send you to Coldharbour myself!”

“Isn’t this fantastic.” Tharn chided as he readied his spells as well. He sent a few well aimed dark fire magick towards another necromancer. “What’s your plan now? I haven’t a clue where they sent her in Coldharbour!”

Damien growled. “I’m thinking! There’s gotta be someone who can help…?” He released the skeletons from his magick when the necromancers were out. He rubbed his chin and sat on the ground.

Tharn dusted off his armor and walked over to Damien. “So?? Any grandiose plans?? I could very well open a portal for you. But, you’d have no way of coming back. And there’s no guarantee you will even find Liselle.” Tharn leaned against his staff and looked down at the disheveled necromancer.

Damien closed his eyes and mumbled to himself. “The Mages Guild wouldn’t help me… I could try.” He sighed and ruffled his hair. “They aren’t fond of Ellie though. Her eccentric books and all.”

Tharn shook his head and chuckled. “If that woman would publish her regular journals and not this mudcrab nonsense.” He cleared his throat.

Damien shook his head. “Stop raving about mudcrabs…?” He laughed. “Like that'll ever happen.” He wiped the tears forming in his eyes.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Liselle landed on the other side of the portal with a thud. She groaned and sat up. She shivered again. She was back here. She looked around Coldharbour and bit the inside of her cheek. Divines, she didn’t want to ever set foot in this place. She looked up when a xivkyn approached her. A female xivkyn. Garish skin, bright glowing white eyes. Horns protruding from her head. She towered over Liselle. Even if Liselle had been an Altmer, this xivkyn still would’ve towered over her.

“Up.” She commanded with a harsh monotone voice.

Liselle struggled to her feet, but staggered up. She almost fell over from her weak legs. The portal disoriented her. Odd? That’s never happened before. Was it Coldharbour? She shook her head. No time for those thoughts.

“Fortunately for you, you’re considered a guest for now.” The female xivkyn narrowed her eyes. “Otherwise, I’d be flaying you for Lord Bal. Perhaps another form of torture.”

Liselle let out a loud laugh. “If I wasn’t silenced by these chains, none of you would stan—“ Liselle fell to the ground from the force of the xivkyn’s slap. She struggled to catch her breath momentarily. She gasped and groaned. She spat blood on the floor. “Oh, yes. Just what I’d expect from a xivkyn. Hateful. Angry.” Liselle struggled to her feet again. “Like any other daedra, just like your father.” Liselle spat at the xivkyn’s feet.

The xivkyn clenched her jaw and grinded her teeth. “And, you’re a pathetic mortal.” She narrowed her eyes and turned. “Follow me. You’ll get your own private cell. I’ve heard the view is to die for.” She smirked.

“Oh, I’m sure it is. What does your master have planned for me?” Liselle trudged along behind the xivkyn. 

She shrugged. “We all are wondering that.” She stopped, turned, and looked down at Liselle. “How can he want to have such an insignificant insect in his plane?”

Liselle bit her lip. “This insignificant insect bested him the last time she was here.”

“Only because you had the help of Meridia and your silly Alkatosh god.” The xivkyn scoffed. She stopped outside a door. “This is where you shall reside.” She opened the door and led Liselle through the large, barren, open room. Surrounded by cliffs on each side besides the door. Liselle let out a whistle. “As you can tell, there’s no way you can escape. I’ll be posted outside the door and without your pathetic mortal magick, you can’t best me.” The xivkyn tilted her head and placed her hands on her hips.

Liselle arched an eyebrow. “Since, your master has so graciously sent you as my personal bodyguard, what am I to call you?”

The xivkyn frowned. “Zyrvveus.” She slammed the door shut and put a ward over it. How in Oblivion did she get stuck babysitting a mortal? Zyr leaned against the door and crossed her arms. She listened to the slew of curse words from the other side of the door. She chuckled to herself. At least the mortal would entertain her for now.

 

——————————

“How many times do you plan on trying to open a portal?” Abnur sat down in a chair. They were still in the ruins from before and he was growing weary of Liselle’s brother’s antics.

Damien panted and fell to the floor. “I don’t see you trying.” He took deep breaths to even out his breathing.

“For starters, we haven’t a clue where they’d even take her. Coldharbour is beyond your imagination. And, secondly, you are expending valuable magicka by continually trying to open this portal. Have you ever been to Oblivion, boy?” Abnur scoffed and shook his head. “You need to at least have some understanding of the plane before being able to enter. Not to mention the wards Molag Bal had certainly put in place to keep mortals out.”

Damien grimaned. “No, but I was hoping I could…”

“Open a portal to Oblivion? Let daedra flood Tamriel?”

“Look… I’m at least attempting something, while you sit on your ass and complain.” Damien sat up and took a deep breath. He held it and let it out slowly. “I apologize… After everything Ellie’s been through… And most of it’s my fault.” He sighed.

“How involved were you with the cult?” Abnur stood and offered a hand to Damien, helping him up.

Damien ruffled his hair and groaned. “I was there when she was sacrificed and did nothing to stop it. I ran after that… Hid in Black Marsh.”

Abnur clicked his tongue. “Does Liselle know? You know she will not react well…” He rubbed his chin.

Damien groaned again. “What do you think I’ve done? It’s been like 8 months since I lost her. I couldn’t face her for awhile.”

Abnur hummed and walked towards the ruin entrance. “She trusts you the most out of her family… If you decide to tell her, this will hurt her. Let’s go. There’s someone we can talk to.” Abnur looked around the room. “He might still be hanging around the Harbourage. I’ll take us there, since I’m positive Liselle hasn’t told you everything.” Tharn opened a portal. “Come. I can’t keep it open for long.” Tharn walked through the portal. 

Damienund jumped up and followed him through the portal. “Who are we looking for?” Damien looked around the cave.

“Cadwell.”

“Did someone say my name? Oh, it’s just you…” A scrawny soul shriven tinkered with his lute. A badly tuned lute. “Jolly good of you to visit me. Though a summons would’ve sufficed and I could’ve made it to you, Abnur.”

Abnur shook his head. “No need. We are here on business.”

Sir Cadwell looked at Abnur and then at Damienund. “Who’s this? He does seem rather familiar. Oh dear. Have I forgotten a name?”

“Damienund Yvette. Liselle’s older brother.” Abnur introduced.

“Our Fair Hero? She’s such a good friend. We just had tea last week. I played the lute for her and her animals. It was a marvelous time. You would’ve had a grand time!” Cadwell went back to untuning his lute.

“This is the infamous Sir Cadwell Ellie talks about.”

“Oh dear.” Cadwell held his lute in front of his face. “Fair Liselle speaks of me? Such a good friend. I do hope they are positive things.”

“Cadwell, you could do some unspeakable crime in front of her and she’d still defend you.” Abnur shook his head.

“Well, I hope I never do anything unspeakable. But,” he cleared his throat, “what brings you here?”

“Ellie’s been taken to Coldharbour and we need a way there.”

Cadwell looked between them. “Well, I can take one person at a time.”

“We still have no way of finding where she is at.” Abnur frowned and sighed.

“She has some friends. Bha… Lyranth. Could they help?” Damien rummaged through his pack and pulled out a few journals. “I deal with the dead and they’ve no choice but to obey… But she’s made friends with a few daedra and has gotten into contracts I guess?”

“Oh, yes. I met the Knave of Rooks just the other day. Fabulous bird. Bha is a little on the grumpy side… He might’ve heard of something from his clientele.” Cadwell rubbed his beard. “The other dremora… while a friend of Liselle she may be, I don’t know if she’d be willing to help… we can certainly try if you don’t mind the possibility of being maimed.”

Abnur held out his hand towards Damien. “Let me take a look at those. The ones about Coldharbour.”

Damien pursed his lips and handed him a journal. “She writes about you…”

Abnur flipped through the pages. “I can see that…” He chuckled. “She is a fool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll should like just picture the canon characters with the concept or cinematic art. Because they're superior to in-game models. But :3c


End file.
